Loose my buttons
by cleis666
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have been dating for 3 months. They are at a club and things start to get hot.


**Title : **Loose My Buttons

**Feedback : **Yes please

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Spashley or anything related to them

**Author's note:** I know it's short but hopefully your imagination can take it further

Spencer and Ashley were having fun at the club. They were about to get something to drink when the first tunes of 'Buttons' by 'The Pussycat Dolls' started playing.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Ashley yelled as she dragged Spencer on to the dance floor.

Ashley started moving her hips to the beat while throwing her hands in the air. Spencer joined in on the dancing and started to shake her booty. Ashley just lost herself in the song and started to act on instinct. She moved closer to Spencer's body and put her hand on the other girl's hip. Spencer moved her hand to Ashley's back to pull her in closer. Their was nothing separating their bodies, except for the thin fabric of the clothes they were wearing. Things started to heat up and both girls felt their temperature rise. The world around them seemed to stop. There was only them and the music. Both girls looked each other deeply in the eyes. Lips just mere inches away from one another. Ashley felt the need to touch Spencer, so she let her hands roam freely over the sides of Spencer's body. Spencer didn't object. She was too busy concentrating on Ashley's lips that seemed so delicious. As the song ended, both girls knew what they wanted.

"Bathroom?" Was all Spencer said.

Ashley just nodded and felt herself being dragged to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. The door was hardly closed or she felt Spencer's lips pressed on hers. Ashley gave in to the feeling building up inside of her. She flicked out her tongue and tasted Spencer's silken lip. She licked it and felt Spencer's mouth open, granting her access to explore her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, their hands explored each others bodies.

Ashley felt herself being pressed into the wall of the stall. Spencer's body pushing up against hers. She put her hands behind Spencer's head and entwined her fingers in Spencer's hair to deepen the kiss. Spencer's hands were on her hips, pulling Ashley's pelvic into hers.

Ashley moaned into Spencer's mouth as she felt their hips connect. She moved one of her hands down to Spencer's bottom to cup one of the cheeks and push her in closer. Spencer bit Ashley's lip as she felt the heat built up inside of her. She let her hands roam up to Ashley's abdomen, leaving a trail of burn marks on Ashley's body. As she cupped one of Ashley's breasts, she suddenly heard someone come into the bathroom and broke the kiss. As Ashley's eyes opened in surprise, she immediately knew why Spencer had broken the kiss as she heard foot steps approaching the door.

The girl that had entered the bathroom didn't seem to notice what was going on behind the door. She just walked passed it and went to the free stall. She did her business and left as soon as she had washed her hands.

"Boy that was close." Spencer whispered to Ashley as she let her head fall onto Ashley's chest.

Ashley just laughed.

"Sweetie, we're nothing but close." She said suggestively as she put her hand under Spencer's chin to lift it up. She leaned in and planted a little kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Lets go home." Ashley said as she pushed herself away from the wall taking Spencer with her.

As they got home, their hormones had been tempered, but they hadn't faded. Spencer followed Ashley into the house. When she closed the door, she had barely turned around or she got pinned to the door.

"Now it's my turn to take the lead." Ashley said mischievously. Spencer didn't even have time to react to that comment as Ashley quickly pushed her against the door and kissed her. The kiss took off where they had left. It was a wet, devouring kiss. The girls just lost themselves in it. As she felt Ashley's centre push into hers, she left out a slight moan.

"We, humph, should, mmhh, go upstairs." Spencer managed to get out in between kisses.

Ashley didn't really react to it. She was too occupied exploring Spencer's mouth with her tongue and fighting with Spencer's clothes who were in the way of the good spots. Needless to say she didn't hear Spencer's comment.

Spencer pushed Ashley away who grunted to show her disapproval. This made Spencer laugh.

"What?" Ashley said, completely oblivious to why Spencer was laughing at her.

"I think we should go upstairs." Spencer calmly explained her actions.

"Why?" Ashley still didn't know why her girlfriend had pushed her away.

"Because that's where your bed is." Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Was all Ashley said as she let the message sink in. "Right!"

She pulled Spencer back in for some hot kissage while backing up towards the stairs and pulling Spencer with her. Somehow they managed to find their way to Ashley's room.


End file.
